Two Side
by Xerosen
Summary: [Chankai] Chanyeol adalah pemberontak yang senang bermain dengan wanita. Sedangkan Jongin adalah seorang pendiam yang memiliki banyak rahasia. Mereka bertemu. Saling berinteraksi. Dan melindungi. Namun, bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka jatuh cinta pada yang lainnya yang tidak lain ternyata adalah seorang homophobic? Warn : MissTypo, Boyslove, [i'm back]


Yunho adalah pemeran antagonis dalam hidupnya.

Pria yang tidak sengaja menjadi ayah biologisnya itu adalah sosok yang kejam.

Lihat saja bagaimana dia dengan semena-mena menjebloskan dirinya ke sekolah sialan itu.

Kamarnya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan ini. Ruangan yang disebut-sebut sebagai kamar asrama didominasi warna kelabu. Seperti pemakaman. Sebuah kamar mandi dalam bukan hal yang istimewa. Dua ranjang dan dua lemari serta dua meja belajar adalah masalah terbesarnya.

Selama ini Jongin tidak senang berbagi—apalagi berbagi kamar dengan namja asing.

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia bertemu dengannya saat berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Melihat perawakan jakung serta senyum yang terkesan idiot itu, Jongin merasakan firasat buruk. Dan semuanya terbukti.

Namja asing itu semena-mena melemparkan tas Jongin yang dibawanya—Chanyeol—ke ranjang yang belum berseprai. Alih-alih mengatakan sesuatu tentang sebuah lanjutan dari perkenalan atau sekolah, namja itu justru meninggalkannya di kamar dan menyerahkan kunci cadangan. Tanpa bicara Chanyeol menutup pintu dan Jongin mendengar langkah kakinya yang tergesa. Dia tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah mempedulikan itu.

Matanya sibuk menatap keadaan kamar yang sangat sepi. Tidak ada pigura atau pernak pernik lain yang mengisyaratkan hobi atau pribadi Chanyeol. Ranjang di sebrang ranjangnya berseprai biru tua dengan selimut dan bantal yang tertata rapi. Ada setumpuk buku di satu meja belajar. Namun dia tidak menemukan alat tulis dan hanya ada seonggok tas ransel di bawah meja. Dua lemari yang menempel di tembok bersih tanpa tempelan.

Semuanya seolah memberi kesan bahwa Chanyeol juga merupakan siswa pindahan sepertinya.

"Eomma, kenapa kau bisa menikahi pria antagonis itu?" Jongin mendesah panjang. Dia mengangkat tas yang tadi dilempar Chanyeol dan berjalan ke sebuah lemari. Saat membukanya, dia melihat banyak sekali gantungan kemeja mahal dengan berbagai warna dan model. Di sampingnya, dia melihat tumpukan kaos hitam dan celana jeans panjang. Sepatu-sepatu yang berpaku ada di bagian bawah. Botol-botol parfum ada di rak teratas.

Menggeleng dan kembali menutup lemari itu. Jongin sangat yakin semua benda-benda di dalam sana adalah milik Chanyeol. Jadi, dia bergeser dan membuka lemari disamping lemari penuh barang Chanyeol itu.

Seketika Jongin membeku. Tangannya masih memegang pegangan pintu. Matanya tidak berkedip.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Di dalam sana juga tergantung kemeja-kemeja mahal. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terpaku ditempat. Di samping gantungan itu, dia melihat hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya. Di rak paling atas dia menemukan tumpukan buku dengan sampul wanita telanjang dan kaset-kaset pergumulan sepasang manusia. Di rak kedua, dia melihat banyak sekali kardus kecil bertuliskan condom dan beberapa alat sex yang tidak diketahui namanya. Di rak ketiga dia melihat banyak sekali botol-botol alkohol dan soju serta camilan.

Dan di rak terakhir dia menemukan beberapa pakaian dalam wanita. Berenda-renda. Berpita. Berwarna-warni.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two Side © Xerosen**

 **Chankai fanfiction**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Kim Jongin. Namja itu tidak ingin menggunakan marga sang ayah.

Tubuh tan langsingnya hanya dibalut selembar handuk putih yang menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya.

Dia baru saja selesai mandi dan menemukan Park Chanyeol telah kembali. Namja jakung itu mengenakan boxer dan kemeja hitam. Berbaring terlentang diranjang sambil melihat langit-langit. Saat Jongin berjalan ke arah ranjang untuk membuka tas dan mengambil pakaian, Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya. Lekat. Seperti maniak.

"Aku tidak tahu teman sekamarku ternyata memiliki tubuh langsing seperti yeoja," dia berkomentar.

Empat kedutan imajiner tergambar di sudut dahi Jongin. Dia segera membuka tas dan mengenakan kaos biru karena tidak ingin tubuh bagian atas diperhatikan terlalu lama oleh teman sekamarnya. Kemudian, saat Jongin mengambil dalaman dan celana boxer lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi, Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan komentar. Kali ini cukup membuat tidak hanya kedutan imajiner tercipta namun juga membuat langkah Jongin terhenti.

"Kenapa harus ganti di kamar mandi kalau kita sesama pria? Apa kau takut ketahuan memiliki penyimpangan?"

Dari sudut matanya Jongin melirik sebal ke arah Chanyeol. Balasan seringaian menyebalkan itu membuat namja tan berbalik dan kembali menuju ranjangnya. Dia membelakangi Chanyeol—tidak ingin membuat teman asing itu melihat bagian privasinya saat dia melepas handuk. Dan Jongin segera mengenakan pakaian bawahnya.

"Ternyata tidak hanya bagian depan. Pantatmu juga bulat seperti yeoja," lagi-lagi Chanyeol berkomentar.

Sebuah lemparan handuk melayang ke tepat ke wajah Chanyeol, "Berhenti mengomentari tubuhku." Mata itu berkilat tidak senang. "Dan cepat beresi pakaianmu dari lemari itu. Aku tidak bisa menaruh pakaianku di sana!" Jongin memerintah sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada saat bertatap muka dengan Park Chanyeol.

Tubuh itu bangkit dari kasur. Namun alih-alih menuruti perintah Jongin, namja jakung itu justru mendekat kearah Jongin dan yang bersangkutan terpaksa mendongak hanya untuk mendapati tatapan menghina Chanyeol.

"Yeoja yang aku tiduri kemarin setinggi dirimu,"

Jongin bisa mencium aroma alkohol, "Brengsek,"

Senyum idiot yang sangat tidak pantas itu kembali terlukis di sana, "Jangan mendebatkan hal remeh seperti kau adalah seorang yeoja," Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, "Letakan saja pakaianmu di atas pakaianku dan—"—dia terlihat seperti mengendusi sesuatu—"—jangan menggunakan sabun vanilla. Itu sangat tidak pantas untuk ukuran namja yang sudah besar sepertimu," sekali lagi, Chanyeol mengeluarkan komentar tidak pentingnya.

"Berhentilah mengomentariku." Tidak tahan berada dalam posisi intens yang membuatnya berpikir tidak-tidak, Jongin segera membalik badan. Namja itu mengambil tas dan berjalan ke ranjang Chanyeol untuk mengambil handuknya sebelum dengan langkah kesal berjalan ke hadapan lemari yang tertutup. Sengaja membukanya dengan suara keras untuk memperingati Chanyeol bahwa dia bisa bersikap kasar seperti namja lainnya.

Jongin sengaja meletakan semuanya secara acak. Celana jeans di atas kaos hitam Chanyeol. Dalaman di atas kaos-kaos Chanyeol. Dan kaos di atas dalaman-dalaman Chanyeol. Dia juga meletakan semua parfumnya secara asal, menghancurkan tatanan rapi parfum Chanyeol. Dan dia menggantungkan seragamnya di sana.

Bohong jika selama melakukan perkejaan dengan bar-bar itu Jongin tidak merasa diperhatikan Chanyeol.

Sial. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja memperhatikan namja lainnya seperti itu? Bahkan siang tadi Chanyeol sangat tidak peduli dan bersikap bahwa Jongin adalah makhluk yang tidak penting. Dan bisakah dia berhenti? Di pandang seperti itu adalah sebuah kejanggalan. Jongin membencinya. Mungkin dia bisa mencongkel mata itu.

"Apa kau membawa semua isi lemarimu saat pindah kemari? Kau memenuhi seluruhnya dengan barangmu. Kau seperti yeoja saja," untuk kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol kembali melontarkan sebuah komentar tidak bermutu.

"Dan kau seperti seorang yeoja yang tengah mengomentari kekasihnya," rasanya sudah terlalu gatal membalas semua komentar sinting Chanyeol. "Dan berhenti memandangiku, kau menjijikan,"

"Apa kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu?" tanpa menoleh, dia tahu Chanyeol membanting tubuh ke atas ranjang. "Tapi maaf saja aku masih mencintai yeoja cantik dengan bagian depan dan belakang mereka yang sexy,"

Jongin tidak sabar untuk membalik tubuhnya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan mematikan miliknya, "Dan kau mengatakan hal seperti itu saat kau sedang memandang seorang namja seolah kau bisa menelannya bulat-bulat dalam tanda kutip. Dasar penjahat kelamin!" Jongin melotot saat Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang dan duduk bersila di sana dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur kesal yang aneh. Dia merasa tidak salah bicara.

Telunjuknya menuding Jongin tepat di wajah tan itu, "Kau menyebutku apa barusan?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jongin mengulangi sebutannya, "Penjahat kelamin." Dengan nada datar dan seringaian.

"A-apa?" wajah Chanyeol tampak tidak terima.

Merasa seolah dia telah mengalahkan Chanyeol dalam adu mulut tidak penting ini, "Lalu aku harus memanggil apa pada seseorang yang menyimpan pakaian dalam wanita di dalam lemarinya? Maniak? Itu juga pantas,"

Alih-alih merasa kalah, Chanyeol justru menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang, "Setidaknya itu membuktikan bahwa aku masih mencintai yeoja," dia mengukir sebuah seringaian dan kembali menuding Jongin. "Aku tidak sepertimu yang menyimpang. Dasar homo—"—dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menerjang Chanyeol.

"Hei!"

.

.

Chanyeol menghindar saat Jongin melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajahnya. Dia juga sukses menghindar dari lutut Jongin yang seolah sangat bernafsu menginjak privasinya. Dan berhasil menghindari pukulan lainnya.

Mereka berguling ke lantai dengan keras. Punggung Chanyeol terasa begitu sakit. Namun namja tan itu tidak peduli dan terus melayangkan pukulan-pukulan yang terus berhasil dihindari Chanyeol. Sebenarnya bisa saja Chanyeol membalas pukulan Jongin dengan pukulannya. Dia akan dengan mudah mengenai namja itu. Namun Chanyeol berpikir jika itu tidak perlu. Akan ada bukti dan Jongin akan mudah mendapat dukungan.

Untuk yang keempat kali, mereka kembali berguling-guling. Jongin memiliki stamina extra untuk melancarkan pukulan-pukulan itu. Sebuah pukulan ke wajah. Sebuah pukulan ke leher. Sebuah pukulan ke dada. Dan semua berakhir saat Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Jongin yang tanpa dia perkirakan membuat keseimbangan namja itu sedikit oleng.

Ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan secara intim.

"Ka-kau,"

Wajah Jongin pucat. Sepasang iris itu berkilat aneh. Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya selama beberapa saat. Melonggarkan cengkramannya untuk memberi akses bagi Jongin berdiri. Namun namja tan itu tidak melakukan seperti apa yang dibayangkan. Dia tetap dalam posisinya. Dada mereka beradu. Nafas mereka bercampur. Bau vanilla menusuk-nusuk hidungnya. Detik terus berjalan. Namun wajah itu masih tetap pucat dengan sorot aneh.

Situasi seperti ini tidak pernah dihadapi Chanyeol. Biasanya dada yeoja yang akan menyentuh dadanya. Aroma seks yang biasa dia cium—bukan aroma lembut vanilla yang mengingatkannya pada benda manis bernama kue.

"Jongin?" dia memanggil.

Sedikit bersyukur karena dia melihat wajah itu tidak sepucat tadi. Matanya kembali fokus dan saat bibir Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kelegaan, sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba mengarah kearah si namja tan tanpa bisa dihindarinya.

 _Bugh_.

Sang pelaku pemukulan langsung bangkit dan melipat tangan. Sorot mata aneh yang tadi dia tunjukan berubah menjadi sorot dingin seperti biasanya. Dia berdiri angkuh melihat Chanyeol yang berguling di lantai. Kejadian itu seolah tidak pernah terjadi. Seolah namja berwajah pucat itu bukan dirinya melainkan pribadi yang berbeda.

"Brengsek kau Jongin," Chanyeol mengumpat sambil memegangi hasil karya si namja tan sebelum mencoba berdiri dan mengambil celana jeans yang tergantung di paku tembok. Ini sudah waktunya untuk pergi. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bermain-main. Apalagi bermain dengan namja yang memiliki postur tubuh mirip yeoja.

Dia sangat yakin jika semuanya telah menunggu di sana. Pesta tidak akan dimulai tanpa kehadirannya. Jadi dia harus bergegas—meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri di sana dengan gaya angkuh andalannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Next Chapter :

"Setidaknya aku membawa seorang yeoja dan tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Tidak sepertimu yang datang ke rumah bersama namja hanya untuk menyetubuhinya, appa"

Sorot itu berkilat tidak senang, "K-kau—" tangannya bersiap untuk melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras.


End file.
